Saiyajin Tenshi
by Ivory-chan
Summary: Finally a new chapter up! A new revelation on Mamoru and just what are Goten and Trunks up too?
1. Saiyajin Tenshi:01

Ivory:This idea came to me while I was writing Chapter 5 of Just Breathe. This might hold everyone over until chapter 6 of JB comes out. I don't know exactly when it will come out either since Alli-chan is writing it :shrugs: Let's see Usagi and Goten are 17 so are the inner senshi, Trunks is 18. Mamoru is 20 a: I need him there again Pan and Bra are 16. oh one more thing the Moon princess never existed nor Silver Millennium. But enjoy this one though!  
  
  
" Nande Kuso!" I screamed out as I felt extreme pain rippling through my head. Then I realized the cause of it was two pair of hands yanking on my hair then abruptly letting go, leaving me half way off the ground. I had only a few seconds to flip out of bed and land on my feet before my face met the floor. ' Who needs an alarm clock if this is my wake-up call every morning' I thought to myself as I eyed my intruder preparing to smash him like an alarm clock if I had one that is.  
  
" Prepare to die!" I dramatically yelled thrusting my fist in the air then getting into my battle stance, cupping my hands together to form a ki blast.  
  
" Err..Usagi..come on.. you know kaasan doesn't allow us to fight inside the house" my target nervously said while inching away towards the door.  
  
"Then I'll just form a small one, not enough to destroy the house but enough to burn your ass!" I quickly lower my ki ball to mininum already picturing the yelling I would get from kaasan if I just happen to destroy another section of the house agian. I teased him by juggling the ki ball into one hand and the other.  
  
"Demo..it's six-thirty in the morning. You told me to wake you up any way I could."  
  
"Goten no baka, did you have to pull my hair though?"  
  
"I tried everything else, but you wouldn't wake up, so pulling your hair was a last resort!" he chimed dodging out the door.  
  
"Goten, come back here!"   
  
I sighed diminishing the ki ball and rubbed my sore head. ' I'll get him later'  
  
" Tenshi? Are you awake?"  
  
" Hai, tousan." I answered whirling around to face Goku, who stuck his head in the room.  
  
"So, Goten did manage to wake you up then?" grinned Goku.   
  
Sheepishly rubbing the back of my neck I told Goku that I'll be downstairs in 20 minutes. Quickly brushing my extremely long blond hair and pulling it back into a ponytail, I bounded downstairs to the kitchen. I screeched to a halt when I got there because I saw my twin brother Goten eating my share of breakfast. Sauntering over there, I sat down and gave him an evil glare and asked kaasan was there any more breakfast.  
  
" Tenshi, don't worry, there's more." Chichi answered without looking up from the stove. I don't know how kaasan can keep up with our eating habit but she always manage too. I looked over at Goten absorbing his food down without swallowing and wondered if I did that too. Finally, when my breakfast arrived, I tried to eat it at a slow pace but old habits die hard. I helped kaasan clean the plates and went to the backyard to help tousan set the luggages outside.  
  
" Tousan, what time did Gohan say they were coming?" I asked excitedly because this was the first time we all will be going on a vacation together. Gohan moved out when he was eighteen and got married to Videl. I have a niece that's one year younger than me named Pan.   
  
" Umm..Gohan did say they were coming around 7:00 so they should be arriving any minute now."   
  
Thanking Goku, I went inside but was stopped by Goten who had this guilty look on his face. Standing, there I had my arms crossed and waited for him to speak.  
  
" Usa-chan, you're not still mad at me are you? I hate for you to be mad at me the whole time on the trip."  
  
I couldn't take it anymore so I launched into him giving him a big hug and smile. He's my twin brother afterall how could I stay mad at him? Besides,Gohan we have an unique bond between us.  
  
" Goten, I'm not mad at you for rudefully waking me up because I asked you too but for eating my share of breaksfast!" I pretended to sob and then giggled. Playfully, I smacked him on the back causing him to lurch forward and fall face down on the floor. Then I took off running because Goten was chasing me from behind launching miniture ki balls at me. Dodging the balls was easy but I still did not want to get hit by one. When we finished our little scrimmage, we noticed that we had an audience looking at us with amused smile on thier faces.  
  
"Gohan, Videl, Pan!" I screamed out flying towards them with Goten on my heels. I instantly hug them tightly and grabbed Goten hand so he could also join the group hug.  
  
"Usa-chan, we need to breathe here!" gasped Gohan. Letting them out of my embraced, Gohan asked if the others arrived yet. Shaking my head I told him that they were coming in a few minutes.  
  
" I know Goten really wants to see his girlfriend doesn't he Usa-chan?" replied Pan teasingly.  
  
" uh..Gohan...Videl.. why don't we go inside so you can say hi to tousan and kaasan." suggested an embarrassed red faced Goten.  
  
"Don't worry Goten, I'm sure Makoto is coming so you can make a fool out of yourself in front of her!" I hollered at him who turn his head back to give me a glare but that made Pan and I laugh even harder.  
  
"Who else is coming Usa-chan?" asked Pan who leaned agianst the side of the house for support.  
  
"Let's see.. There's going to be Rei, Ami, Minako,Makoto, Bulma, Vegeta, Bra, Piccolo, Krillen, Yamcha and Trunks." Ticking the names off my fingers. 'Speaking of Trunks where is he?'  
  
"Usa-chan, are you sure you counted everybody?"   
  
" Hai, I'm sure."  
  
" Well, what about Mamoru?"  
  
" Ugh..Seriously Pan I don't know why you and Bra have a crush on him for!" shaking my head in disgust. " Demo, He's coming since Goten and him are friends."   
  
"USAGI! PAN! Come inside everyone here!" I heard my kaasan yell out.  
  
" Coming!" I grabbed Pan hand dragging her behind me. My eyes searched for the one person I wanted to see the most.  
  
  
  
  
::WAVES:: Holding Breath... How was that? Tell me ::in chibi voice:: pleawse!! I really need reviews to keep going with this fic. - Ivory  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Saiyajin Tenshi:02

  
  
  
Hey minna! I don't know about this chapter.. I think its pitiful really. Ok enough self-bashing..before I go any further...There's no sailormoon since Usagi is a Son..and err.. half-saiyajin. So basically the senshi do exist but not as what they orginally attended to be and they train separately from the Saiyajin. Tuxedo Karmen does not exist but Mamoru does. I hope I didn't confuse any of you. 18 & 17 went to a battling competition with Mr.Satan so their not in this fic also.  
  
Saiyajin Tenshi: Chapter 2  
  
"Minako, you not going to wear that are you?" asked Krillin raising his eyebrow.  
  
"What's wrong with what I got on?" Minako asked gesturing to her outfit which consist of a pale yellow tanktop, cargo jean shorts that came mid-thigh and strappy sandals.  
  
"Kaasan, said it was all right to wear for the weather!"  
  
" It's just that Master Roshi is going to be there and he's a big hentai! I don't want him looking at my chibi hoshi!" exclaimed a red-faced Krillin.  
  
"Don't worry Tousan, if Master Roshi even gets a foot near me, I'll henshin yo and use my Venus Love chain attack on him!" Minako proudly yelled bending down to pat Krillin on the head for reassurement.  
  
" I don't know where you got that atitude from..probably from you kaasan!" muttered Krillin while running his fingers through his hair and taking his seat next to Yamcha.  
  
" Ohayoo gozaimasu!" I greeted to everyone as Pan and I enter the room. I looked around the room not realising that I was frowning ' He's still not here' until I heard a snort backed up by a snide comment.  
  
" What, aren't you glad to see us brat?"   
  
"Iie, Vegita-san, of course I'm happy to see you!" I answered in shock. Not because I was scared but of what I faced. ' Hmmm... somethings definetly wrong with this picture. Ok, let me just close my eyes and when I open them maybe this illusion is a figment of my imagination.'  
  
Blinking my eyes then rubbing them to clear my vision...NO...still there.  
  
'Kuso!' Maybe Goten did pull my hair too hard or one of his Ki ball's did hit me....It doesn't matter anyways. I'm seeing it right in front of my face. When Trunks travel back in time to warnTousan and earth special forces about the android and this, I didn't believe him. I laughed claiming it couldn't be true. Now, I just want to kick myself. I mean, Vegita in that...especially with that color....No way!   
  
  
" Err..Pan..I'm not crazy right? I mean you see this too, right?"  
  
  
But here he was in a pink hawaiin pineapple print shirt with black cargo shorts on. I must have been staring at him for a longtime because Pan poked me in the side causing me to snap back into reality.   
  
" No, Usa-chan, you're not crazy. I see this too! Demo, Daijouba ka?" question a concerned Pan.  
  
Giving her hand a gentle squeezed " Daijoubu. Sugio! I guess he really tolerates that color now, maybe it reminds him the first shirt Bulma-san gave him." I giggled out to Pan.   
  
"AWWW, that's so Kawaii!" we both gushed out. Usually, by now Vegita-san muttered some obscenity towards Tousan and Gohan for having such weak brats but he just stood there and smirked.   
  
" Ohayoo,Usa-chan, Pan!" greeted Bra behind Vegita. She nudged him from the back, indicating that she wanted to get by him. Scowling, Vegita thought to protest, take a stand, not be pushed around certaintly not by a girl but this was different. It was his daughter; half-saiyjin who also had his mate's temper and verbal skill. Which he was still tending his ears from the last verbal assault Bulma gave him for destroying the gravity room, again.  
  
He inwardly winced, no it was too early to get into a confrontation, he'll wait for his ears to fully recover. Besides, he had other important things to concentrate on like training and carrying his idle threats to kill Kakkarot. Vegita took a step to the side letting his chibi-hime pass him while maintaining a grim expression on his face but that didn't conceal the love for his daughter through his eyes  
  
Bra giving her tousan a quick hug, bounded to where Usagi and the other teenagers stood in one corner of the room.  
  
" Hey Bra, can I ask why Vegita is wearing a pink shirt?" asked a wide-eyed Goten.  
  
"Well, kaasan made him, saying that if he didn't he would have to stay at home by himself which meant he had to cook food for himself. Then I heard him mumble something about it's the second time she did this to him." Bra replied as she returned to the conversation she and Pan started.  
  
"Usagi, who are we waiting for now?" asked Rei tapping her foot impatiently, anixous to get some R&R from the Senshi training they go through. She wondered how differently things could be if Usagi was one of the senshi but instead she was half-saiyajin in a completely different training power level than she was. If it wasn't for the fact that they went to the same high school and Minako was Usagi childhood friend they wouldn't have known her at all.   
  
" Trunks-kun and Mamoru. Bra do you know where Trunks is?"  
  
" Oniisan said that he had to go pick up Mamoru from his apartment. I think he flew there, so they'll be here any second now. Don't worry Usa-chan, he'll be here." Bra thoughtfully replied while winking at me.   
  
' Is it just me or did my cheeks just burn up real fast? I hope no one noticed.' Taking a quick look around making sure no one saw my reaction but caught Goten eyes who was smirking and puckering his lips at me. 'Kuso.' I brought both my hands up to cover my cheeks while mouthing to him ' I still need to kill you for what you pulled this morning. ' His eyes went wide, shaking his head as if to say I'll stop. Warmily smiling I thanked him with my eyes.  
  
" Ami, you're not going to bring all those books with you, are you? I mean, this is a vacation,that means a break from everything including studying!" Grabbing the book she was reading out of her hand, I waved it around. " Ami, I'm doing this for your own good, I'm sure your brain won't deflate from the lack of information you haven't been feeding it for the amount of time we're gone."   
  
" Usagi, I need to study.... it's very vital for me to achieve my academic standards."  
  
Giving Ami my best pleading looks which consist of my sapphire eyes getting huge and adding a touch of moisture to it. This always works on Gohan, Goten and Tousan but never on kaasan, I wonder why?   
  
Ami threw her hands up in the air and sighed " Fine, Usagi but I'll just bring two books though." I gave her a look. " It's for the car ride, I need something to read to there and back." Nodding with approvement, I gave her a hug and agian reassured her," Don't worry Ami, it's for your own good."  
  
~~~~~~***** Where the Adults are****~~~~~~~~  
  
  
" Kakkarot, I'm telling you we are going to train as soon as we get there. There's no use of going on a vacation if we aren't going to train. That means you and your brats,Goten, Usa, Gohan and his brat Pan, not to forget Trunks and Bra will undergo some series of high combat training. They are sayaijins blood after all!" yelled out Vegita who slammed his fist against the coffee table to make his point.   
  
" Demo...Vegita that's the reason for taking the break in the first place so we all could rest " protested Gukou. " Although I wouldn't mind it at all but you have to see what the kids say though but don't tell Chichi that I went along with this ."   
  
" Goku, you are so whipped!" Yamcha retorted as he motioned his hand in the air creating the illusion he had a whip. Goku just shrugged afterall he was used to his wife demanding ways.  
  
Bulma just entered the room when she heard Yamcha remark. She marched over there proceeded to grab his ear and yell out verbal assault of his characteristics fault. Vegita just sat there and smirked knowing atleast someone else was getting yelled at.   
  
~~~~***** Usagi perspective****~~~~~  
  
I couldn't help but laugh when I saw Bulma grab Yamcha ears like he was a naughty school boy. Sighing, I sat down near Goten letting my head rest on his shoulder. I felt him pat my head,whispering" Don't worry Usa, he'll be here soon." I nodded my head and closed my eyes to get some last minute sleep that I was deprived of earlier.  
  
" Usa-chan wake up! " I heard Minako yell in my ear. Mumbling without opening my eyes, "What's wrong with you, can't you see I was sleeping?" Then she aburptly pulled me up,"Usa-chan, Trunks and Mamoru are here!" For a moment I was comtemplating on whether or not sitting back down to continue sleeping on Goten shoulder or on someone else shoulder that I had in mind. Quickly, I thanked Minako and dashed out the door with Goten and the other teens lagging behind.  
  
Not, really looking I gave him a hug but didn't recieve one back also feeling his body tense up. 'Weird, he never acted like this before' I thought. Gazing, slowly up hoping to find warm blue eyes but all I saw were cold ones. I jumped back shocked and a little embarrassed but more angrier.  
  
" Mamoru no baka! How dare you try to impostor as Trunks-kun!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Ivory: hehehe.. did you like the ending?! Yah! Chapter2 is done! I must be feeling sick, It's already the 2nd chapter and I haven't bashed Mamoru yet! :: Clears throat :: I want to thank all these people who read and review the first chapter..  
  
Chika ( I love your fics and I visit your website regliously , Go there if you haven't. Cheap shameless plug ^_^;;)  
  
Lady Squirt ( I love your fics too especially Love is a Strength, Not A Weakness.... I can't wait for the first chapter to come out!)   
  
Angel ( your GW/SM fic RoXs! I hope you do plan to make a Dbz/SM fic after you finish the Gw/Sm one of course! ^_^)   
  
Midnight of Shadow ( I think your DBZ/Sm fic is awesome)   
  
SilverFlare ( I'm Sorry that this isn't a Rei/Trunks fic because when I started I already had it planned out! Beside you did write a Rei/Trunks fic!)   
  
Lady Mercury ( Thanks for reviewing!)   
  
Jade Nova( Thanks so much for reviewing and I can't wait for the first chapter of your new fic!)  
  
Mystical Jade( Thanks for reviewing too!)   
  
Both of the Moonprincess that review ( Thanks! I love getting reviews!)   
  
BunnyS, Assassin and Mimi Mimi-chan ( Thanks you guys for the review)  
  
I know that was pretty long :: Shrugs :: Well, I know I shouldn't be saying this because I haven't finished any of these fics yet but what do you guys think of a SM/Escaflowne crossover huh? Let me know Ok! Please review too ^_^!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Saiyajin Tenshi:03

__________________________

Saiyajin Tenshi: 3

___________________________

She hugged him!! She hugged Mamoru! Usagi felt so violated and dirty. But her shirt! It took the full impact of the contact. The poor thing, it never knew what hit it. The only thing she could do now is give it a decent burial by dousing it with gasoline and igniting it with a small Kamehameha even though she could burn it with just the blast alone.

That shirt cost her a bundle, not only was it costly but it held a sentimental value to it...kuso...it was the first thing she spent on when she received her first paycheck too. And of course, of all the days she decided to flaunt it, she had to wear it today.

It would never experience the gentle cycle of the washing machine or tumble in the dryer, absorbing the fresh smell of Snuggles. Its existence to be worn and displayed was cut short by one man, named CHIBA MAMORU!!

" Umm...Usagi?? I know it's hot and all but do you mind buttoning back up your shirt unless you want to give Mamoru here, a nosebleed." Makoto interrupted the mourning thoughts.

" Uh? What do you mean by that?" Usagi asked confused as she followed Makoto hands that were gesturing at her fingers that were unbuttoning the buttons of the shirt. Usagi then realized to her embarrassment that she was unconsciously starting to remove her shirt in front of everyone. 

'Baka, baka, baka! Uggghh, what were you thinking!" Usagi thought shaking her head. 

Squinting her eyes to look at him clearly now there was no way Mamoru could be even resemble Trunks. He was tall yes! She could give him points for that but what good will that do if they ran into trouble with evil forces that was sent to destroy them? Would he defend her? NO! He'll probably shove her in front of him while he cowers back telling her to form ki blast to protect him! 

He was slightly muscular if she held up a magnifying glass to look at him closely. Usagi guessed he formed them from carrying all those heavy textbooks. But the question always reverts back to how could she have blindly hugged him like that without checking to see if it was Trunks? Did she intentionally want to do that? Had she repressed some deep emotional feelings for him that she have no knowledge of?' 

' NAHHHH!! The day she has feeling for Mamoru is the day when Vegita-san admits that tousan is his best friend or when Yamcha becomes the world strongest human or when tousan and Piccolo actually past Driving School and get their driver's license. So in other words, she had nothing to fear. 

"Usa-chan! How many times did I tell you, not to give everyone a freebie? Couldn't you just wait until you were legal and got the job then perform?" Goten teased his red-faced twin sister.

" Goten SHUT UP!!!" Usagi angrily snapped back with a mischievous smile on her face, " That's supposed to be a secret!" " and winked at him.

" What's supposed to be a secret?" asked Trunks when his saiyajin ears picked up on the conversation. He was leaning against the newest model of Capsule Corps luxury car. He kept back and watched the drama unfold as Usagi pointed into Mamoru face and screamed at him. 

" Trunks-kun! Why couldn't you be the person I hugged?" Usagi asked as she sprinted towards him, throwing her arms around his neck while Trunks placed his arms around her waist and kissed her forehead affectionately . They stood there hugging each other.

" AWWW....don't they make an adorable couple, Pan go get the camera!" Bra laughed at the duo.

"IIe! B-chan! Take that back! WE DO NOT MAKE AN ADORABLE COUPLE! In fact we're not even a couple.... Trunks is like a brother to me just like Goten is. They are both here to annoy and be overbearingly protective of us." 

" True, True... demo...how come I didn't get a kiss on the forehead like that from Trunks?"

" Because B-chan, if I did you would complain about me smudging your make-up and I didn't think you would go for that kind of display of brotherly affection." Trunks reasoned to Bra. Then he walked over to Bra and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

" OOO, Trunks how about me? Don't I get a kiss too?" Goten clasped his hands together and flutter his eyes. " Pretty please???" 

Trunks face paled, " I feel queasy all of a sudden, Goten get out of my face before I throw a Burning Attack in your face."

" Humph, well I never." Goten mocked a hurt expression on his face followed by a huge child-like grin on his face that remarkably resemble Goku own smile. 

"Well, excuse me guys.. I need to burn... I mean change my shirt." Usagi shot off towards the house not before giving Mamoru an evil glare, up to her room, passed by her parents and the other adults who were chattering about.

" Tenshi, where are you going? We leave in 15 minutes!" Chichi yelled out as she saw her daughter zoomed by her.

" Ok,kaasanIjustneedtochangemyshirtthat'sall!" was all that could be heard as Usagi flew to her room and ripped off the shirt and quickly put another one on. Taking the *tainted* shirt by the tips of her fingers she threw it a plastic bag and went back downstairs into the kitchen.

After opening every single cupboard in the kitchen yet to find a gasoline container, Usagi sighed in frustration. She didn't need the gasoline but it was the symbolic natures of pouring the element on the shirt and watching it burn. ' What next Usagi? Are you going to take off your bra and burn it too?' giggling with that thought she walked outside in the backyard and threw the bag that held the shirt high up in the air.

" Ka - me - ha - me -ha!" 

Usagi watched as the blast engulfed the bag with its high intensity energy and rapidly incinerated it, leaving nothing but empty air in its place. She jogged around the house to where the other teens were.

" Usa-chan, I felt your ki rise, what was that all about?" Goten asked.

" Nothing, just had to get rid of something that's not worth keeping."

Usagi strolled over to where Trunks was standing with Bra who apparently was getting the kick out of annoying her older brother. She could see a vain pop out of Trunks forehead.

" Bra! For the last time .... there is no way... in hell... I'm going to waste this vacation taking you to the mall, so I could be your slave!!!"

"ONIISAN!!! You have to or I'll tell tousan and kaasan where you and Goten snuck out to last midnight ."  
  
" You wouldn't! Besides if you did, I'll just tell them that we went to a club."

" Not just any club... a STRIP CLUB!!!!"

" OH KAMI! Trunks...you and Goten went to a strip club?" Usagi interrupted as she stood in front of the two siblings. Trunks face turned red while Bra stood there smirking.

"Great! Just great!.. Ok.. What's it going to take you to completely forget that you heard this piece of information?" sighed Trunks rubbing his temple.

Usagi eyes lit up, " Trunks, you know what I want, and all you have to do is show me where."

" Fine, I was going to take you there anyways before you rushed to your room."

" Hey, what about me? Can I come too and watch?" Bra exclaimed.

" I'm sorry B-chan but this is private thing between me and your brother." Usagi explained. "Demo...I'll give you the details

later though." Winking at Bra, she and Trunks went off to their destination.

"You better Usagi!" Bra shouted out at their disappearing backs.

"Trunks-kun are you sure about this?" Usagi question the lavender-hair teen has they walked behind the house.

" Usagi, you wanted this, so you're not going to back out on me now are you?"

"No, I'm just nervous that's all."  
  
" Aw, don't worry, it'll go away and all you will be feeling is pleasure." Trunks assured Usagi has they stopped 50 feet away from their destination. Putting his hands on her shoulder and looking into her eyes, he gave a warm smile. " Good Luck, Usagi." and he turned around and walked back.

"Thanks Trunks-kun." Usagi murmur, " I owe you one." She walked the rest of the way up to the location slowly. There she saw him leaning against a tree in deep thought. Her heart fluttered. Taking a deep breath, she continued down until she was just merely a foot away from where he was leaning. 

" Mirai-kun." She softly said his name.

Ivory: It's been a while since I updated this series hasn't it? ((O_o));;... but here it is!!! YAH!! It's done finally!! Guys, I don't really know about this series...it seems pretty plot less eh?? But I like it though.. that's the sad point. Should I put this fic on the back burner and just concentrate on Just Breathe and Dimension Reflections of Wings series? Anywhoo, since that's out of the way...on to serious matter... * raises hand for silence* *clears throat* Can we all give a moment of silence, for the sacrifice that Usagi shirt made, please? It never got the chance to be worn fully for the vacation. Its whole existence was cut short by a man name Chiba, Mamoru. * Poor shirt* *sniffle, sniffle* Yes, I change the perspective...I notice that I suck writing first point of views.


	4. Saiyajin Tenshi:04

  
:: Insert disclaimer::  
  
  
  
Saiyajin Tenshi: 04  
  
  
"Mirai-kun?" She whispered again when he didn't respond or acknowledge her presence. She stepped closer coming behind him and lightly touched his shoulder with her fingertips.   
  
He didn't know why he had come here. He had no-one in his timeline to share his life with. They were all dead. All Z senshi...dead.. Gohan...his best friend and mentor killed by the androids. Which fueled his rage that turned him into a super saiyajin... his kaasan died soon after he defeated the androids in his timeline...only to briefly enjoy the victory.   
  
He felt so alone...then he made his decision to return to the timeline where all the Z   
senshi were alive. Yes, in a way, he did know why he had come here, to live a life that could have been, in his world. But, he still had that empty feeling harboring around his heart.   
  
****~FLASHBACK~****   
  
When he arrived on the front lawn of Capsules Corps. He was surprised to see Bulma-his alternate kaasan standing there in front of the doorway as if she knew he was coming. From the look on his face, she answered that baka husband of hers felt his ki..  
  
'Of course, Tousan...Kaasan...I miss you so much. Why did you have to leave me?' He thought as he looked at Bulma... reminding him of his kaasan.  
  
He couldn't take it anymore, so he engulf Bulma in hug, after all this was another version of his kaasan. Bulma completely caught by surprise at the gesture, "Trunks, what's wrong?" She softly asked soothing him. He backed away slowly and wiped the tears that sprang from his eyes." My kaasan...she's dead...seeing you reminded me of her. I have no one now."  
  
" Aww...my poor baby...even though, I'm not your kaasan from this timeline but I'm still your kaasan in a way ..I consider you as my son because you are Trunks. Does that make sense to you. Don't say that you have no one.. you have this Brief family instead. Now, you are staying with us, you hear...and that's final." Bulma gave her *son* a hug.  
  
While Bulma was giving her speech, Vegita stood with his arm crossed with a slight smirk on his face which hinted that he approve of Mirai Trunks presence. Then he grunted, mumbling about more brats to feed, and stalked off to the Gravity chamber.  
  
His alternate self, Trunks came up with Bra who looked behind him and looked at Mirai Trunks...with a wide-eyed expression. " Whoa, you look like me!" and turned to Bulma for an explanation. She explain to the two Brief kids that Mirai Trunks was from an alternate timeline and he was the one who came from the future, gave Gokou his heart medicine, and warned them about the androids.   
  
Bra, checking out her other "oniisan" as she walked around him. "Ile...Trunks. Mirai-kun looks nothing like you!" She smirked, " He's a much better dresser than you are! Why can't you wear something like this, eh?" As she pointed at Mirai Trunks ensemble.   
  
Trunks stood there red-faced, " Nani!? Why you little brat!" He chased her around the front yard screaming that his outfit was in style that year.  
  
Bulma rolled her eyes as she ushered Mirai Trunks in the house. " I swear, they act like this all the time...you would think now since Trunks ;is eighteen he would learn to be more mature and Bra too." Sighing in exasperation, " You, probably also think this is bad enough but NOO...wait until Goten, Usagi and the rest of the teens are together...it doesn't spell trouble...more like chaotic. I always have to have a bag of senzu beans ready...just in case...something happens. which always does."   
  
" Goten, Usagi...rest of the kids?" Mirai Trunks questioned as he was being lead into the kitchen. He took a seat and sat down while Bulma handed him a cup of tea. Just then Bra burst through the door with Trunks trailing behind and took a seat across from Mirai. Trunks took a seat next to Mirai Trunks and grinned.  
  
" Goten is my best friend aside from Usagi who is his twin sister. You wouldn't think that they were even related because they look as different as night and day. Goten has the dark eyes and hair while Usagi has the blond hair and blue eyes. But that's only the outer appearance...wait until their personality kicks in. Then you'll know their related." Trunks answered for his kaasan.  
  
He was getting ready to talk about the rest of the teens when Bra interrupted him. " There's Pan who's Goten and Usagi niece...she's my age. Then Minako, who's Krillin and 18 daughter."  
  
At the mention of 18 name, Mirai Trunks choked on his tea which he was sipping on. "Krillin and 18 has a daughter?" he sputtered out.   
  
"Yea, 18 and 17 aren't evil anymore." Bra answered and continue on, " Then there's Rei, Makoto, Ami and Mamoru but he doesn't hang us much though. Usagi doesn't like Mamoru that much ...I don't know why...Mamoru is kind of kawaii though." Bulma sat down in a seat next to Bra setting her cup down. "Don't worry Trunks, you'll meet them today...well only Goten and Usagi...since we were going to visit the Son's house this afternoon."   
  
Mirai Trunks gave his alternate kaasan a puzzled look. " Why would Goten and Usagi be at the Son's house?" Bra and Trunks gave a short stifle as Trunks explained. "OOPS...gomen...Mirai Trunks...I forgot to mention this minor detail...Goten and Usagi live there...their Gokou-san and Chi-Chi-san kids. Son Goten and Usagi."   
  
Mirai Trunks nearly fell out of his seat," That would mean that Pan is G...G...Gohan daughter right?" And this would also mean their half saiyajins too?"   
  
" Uh...huh...Mirai-kun." Bra shook her head in agreement. She had two brothers now...granted that they were alternate version of each other..but she could tell that they were completely different from one another...for instant...Mirai Trunks obviously had better taste in clothes. Bra looked took a closer at Mirai face...examining it, noticing how rugged his face appear compare to Trunks own worry-free face. The sadness and empty-look in his blue eyes. She couldn't imagine a world without all the other Z senshi...if they didn't exist... Goten, Usagi, Pan and especially her wouldn't exist either. At least in this timeline she had them...but he had nobody.   
  
Mirai Trunks looked at his little "sister" who was a carbon copy of Bulma. It dawn on him that he never caught her name. It was an adjustment he had to make...since he knew everyone else name in this family besides her. Clearing his throat, " Gomen, I didn't quite catch your name?"   
  
" OH, it's Bra but you can just call me B-chan if you want too. Actually speaking of names, if it's alright with you I'm just going to call you Mirai-kun from now on...since there are now two Trunks living in this house, so it won't confuse anyone. Kami, this is just what I need another Trunks living in the house...one is bad enough already."   
  
" Hey, I resent that remark...entirely! What's so bad about me?" Trunks asked glaring   
at his little sister.  
  
" Let me count the ways...actually...I don't think I can list all the reasons in just an hour...do have a whole year to spare?"   
  
" Why you little..." As Trunks dived across the table attempting to choke his sister as she backed up her chair laughing profusely hard. Trunks skidded across the table with both of his arms out in front of him managing to knock Bra down as he landed on top of her.   
  
" BAKA...TRUNKS! GET OFF OF ME NOW!!" Bra screamed.   
  
" Kami, B-chan! Just lower your decimals." Trunks picked himself up and dust himself off.   
  
Slight coughing was heard from below. He looked at Bra who was sprawled on the ground with her hand outreach for him to pull her up. Trunks gave her a weird look, " Can't you pick yourself up?" She didn't reply but kept on looking at him with her hand still up. Groaning he took her hand and helped her up.   
  
" Thanks Oniisan! You're the best."  
  
Trunks looked at Mirai and rolled his eyes. " See, this is ;what you have to deal with in this timeline."  
  
Bulma sighed, shaking her head slightly. She looked at the clock and gasped. "Everyone, let's go...kuso...Vegita just went into the Gravity chamber didn't he? Didn't I tell him not to go in there today since we're going to Son-kun house? Damn...stubborn...Saiyajin prince." She mumbled as she rolled up her sleeves preparing to drag him out of the   
chamber. " You kids better go on ahead, this is going to take awhile."   
  
Nodding, they walked outside... hovering in the air when they   
heard,"WOOOOMAAAAAAAAAAAAN!" being shouted from the Gravity chamber.   
  
"Let's go before we get dragged into the battlefield." Trunks advised, shooting off in the direction of the Son's house. He was followed by Bra and   
Mirai Trunks.  
  
****~Arriving at the Son's House~****  
  
They landed, right in front of the door. Before Bra could knock one the door, it revealed Goten, holding a cold glass of water.  
  
" Gokou-san?" Mirai Trunks questioned.   
  
" No, I'm Son Goten...that's my tousan...he's in the backyard training with Usagi. Hey, you look like Trunks..." Goten answered as he looked back and forth between the two   
Trunks.   
  
" And why aren't you training with them...Goten?" Bra remarked with her arm crossed waiting for an answer.   
  
" I'm on a break." Goten let them inside as he talked to Trunks, " Dude, he looks like you except his hair is longer and dressed differently." Then he lead them across the   
kitchen with Chichi busily in the kitchen cooking up a storm.   
  
" Goten, how many times did I tell you already? Lunch isn't done yet!" Chichi   
scolded at Goten waving her spatula in the air, while stirring a pot,   
without looking up. He grinned at the trio, and lead them outside in the   
backyard.  
  
Gokou and Usagi was battling out in the air. A flurries of punches and kicks BRwere seen as the half-saiyajins breed watched. Every move Usagi made, Gokou matched it. It seemed a stale-mate until Gokou used his "instants transmission" disappearing, only to come behind Usagi, shooting a ball of ki at her back. She had a split second to turn around and counter react but a split second too late... she didn't have time to block off the ki shot.   
  
The blast hit her straight on knocking her to the ground. Usagi laid there, breathing hard, as Gokou landed and kneeled down.   
  
"Tenshi, are you alright?" Gokou asked concern. Usagi slowly propped herself up, so she was sitting upright. She gave him a huge smile, " I'm alright, tousan...I should have reacted quicker...but next time I'll remember." Gokou still had that worried look on his face but then he gave his trademark grin. "Okay, I guess training is done for the day then."   
  
" Usagi!!!" Bra shouted as she ran up to them. The three guys just   
slowly walked up. "B-chan! When did you get here?" Usagi asked as she got up, standing next to Gokou. Bra gave her a hug and Gokou a kiss on the cheek. " I came with oniisan and Mirai Trunks."  
  
" M...M...Mirai Trunks? So that was the familiar ki I felt" Gokou said . He looked up seeing Mirai Trunks nervously standing next to Goten. Mirai Trunks walked up to Gokou.  
  
"Gokou-san...it's good to see you again...I came here because...kaasan...she's d...d.." He felt Gokou hand on his shoulder and looked up. Gokou gave him an understanding smile, " Don't worry...you don't have to explain why you came to this timeline...you're welcome here...if I haven't said it yet...Bulma probably has.. right?"  
  
" Hai, she has." " Good, I'm going to go inside and see what Chi-chi made for lunch now...all that training with the twins made me hungry." He said, patting his stomach and walked inside the house. Usagi stared at the newcomer...He looks like Trunks-kun but not really...but...he's really kawaii though...no not that...drop-dead hot.   
  
"Usagi...Usagi.." Trunks waved his hands over her face. " Usagi...Usagi...psst...wipe that drool from your mouth."  
  
"Huh? Oh.." Usagi blinked. Trunks rolled his eyes and introduced her to Mirai Trunks.   
  
"Mirai...this is Son Usagi. Usagi this is Mirai Trunks. He's from the   
future. His kaasan died and he's going to live here from now on."   
  
Usagi looked at Mirai Trunks, walking up to him...she gave him a hug. Laying her head on top of his shoulder she whispered in his ear. " I'm so sorry about your kaasan...but if you need anyone to talk to ..I'm here for you." Mirai Trunks stood there shock. He didn't even know this girl but she had already showed him kindness without asking for anything in return.   
  
****~End of Flashback~****   
  
Mirai Trunks smirked...'Usagi.' Somehow from the hug she gave him...he knew that she would make a place in his heart. He loved how her face would light up...if you mention something on the line of food...shopping...or playing pranks especially on Goten. He   
finally meet up with all the other Z senshi and reminisces about old times and eventually meet up with all the other teens. But he was closest to Trunks, Bra, Goten and Usagi.   
  
Now three months later...here he was going on his first family vacation. Kami, he was nervous...What do you do on a vacation? He never had one before...what if he messes up? So when he arrived with Trunks and Mamoru he went behind the house to recollect his thoughts.   
  
He felt a small pressure on his shoulder. It startled him, so he reacted by turning around grabbing the person by the neck, slamming whoever it was against the tree. Usagi winced as her back hit the tree with a resounding thud, nearly knocking all the air out in her lungs. Her feet was left dangling in the air as she gripped both of her hands on Mirai Trunks own, trying to break free from his grasp.  
  
"Mirai-kun? Mirai-kun?" Usagi frantically wheezed out, feeling slightly woozy from the lack of oxygen her lungs now deprived of. His eyes flickered of recognition at the voice but only to find himself choking her to death. He let go, watching her sag down onto the ground coughing hard. Usagi rubbed her neck and taking in air at the same time.  
  
" Gomen Usagi...gomen...I didn't realize it was you." Usagi glared up at him. " It wasn't the kind of hello I was expecting." She grinned as she go up. " Mirai-kun what were you thinking about? It most have been something important if you didn't hear me come up   
behind you."  
  
He turned away from her and sighed. " My kaasan...my world...I feel so alone." Usagi closed her eyes for a moment, then walked behind him enveloping him in a tight hug. She laid her head against his back, listening to him breathe. Mirai Trunks placed his hands over hers. They just stood there in a tight embrace. Mirai knew Usagi didn't have to   
say anything...for her to feel his emotion. Her hug said it all. ' You , have us...and especially me.'   
  
"Click...Click"   
  
" What the ....PAN! B-chan!" Usagi screamed as she saw the running form of the two   
girls. She tore herself away from Mirai Trunks and ran after them. Mirai   
just laughed and followed her back up front.  
  
"GET OUT OF THE WAY!" Pan yelled has she dodged over suitcases holding onto the camera tightly. Bra scrambled behind laughing. Usagi came around the corner taking two fingers and point it against her forehead, she disappeared and appeared right in   
front of Pan.  
  
"Pan! Why did you run off? I only wanted to ask you if you would print doublefor me... I want a shot of that pose."  
  
" Umm...sure...Usa-chan...sure." Pan agreed as Bra came from behind breathing   
hard. Bra ;pointed her finger in Usagi face. " You, have to give me the   
details... when we get to the destination spot."  
  
" Okay, Everyone let's go!! Anyone who can't fly get in the car now." Bulma yelled as she sat in front of the driver's wheel starting the engine. She appointed herself as   
the driver when Gokou offered to drive. Chi-Chi, Minako, Makoto, Rei, Ami   
and Mamoru piled into the car and took off. Everyone else who could fly   
powered up and took off.  
  
  
:: cringes :: I know not the best place to leave off...but I sincerely hope you enjoy reading it though. Hey, I want to thank C.Jacob for editing my fics for me...and it's also the reason why the this chapter wasn't uploaded earlier..I had already finished it on Wednesday I think. So I had to wait until she sent it back to me. What else? I want to thank everyone who read and review ch.3! And of course I'm working on Just Breathe and Dimension Reflections of Wings...at the same time..it will be out shortly. *crosses fingers* Oh, special note to Menz-chan! Where are you girl? Just checking to see if your alive!!  



	5. Surprises

  
  
Holy Kami, I can't believe I actually got another chapter out on this series. Well, this calls for celebration. *grins* Uhh..*hehe* Nevermind. Major dedications goes out to my Onee-chan Chibi Tenshi...cause..duh..I don't want to be beaten with a paper sock. *laughs* Thank you to all the readers and reviewers too! Enjoy this chapter!  
  
Saiyajin Tenshi: Chapter 5  
  
  
"Oof, Trunks you stepped on my hand."  
  
"That better not be a hand touching my butt!"  
  
" Gomen, about that Mirai,my hand slipped."   
  
" I think I'm going to be sick and your hand is still on my butt, Mamoru."  
  
" Gomen nasi, I needed a place to rest it."  
  
" On my butt?"  
  
"Minna-san?"  
  
"Nani, Goten?"  
  
"Shut up! I can't hear what the girls are saying if you keep on making these noises. SHH! Hot onna coming this way!"  
  
" I can't believe I'm doing this with you guys."  
  
"Mirai, then why are you here then?"  
  
"......."  
  
"Thought so, now SHHH!"  
  
"Mamoru?"  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"Keep your hands to yourself!!"  
  
" Demo, where am I supposed to put my hands then, Mirai?"  
  
"Somewhere that's not near my vicinity."  
  
"How about here?"  
  
"You just switch cheeks. I'm moving."  
  
" Iie! I promise I won't touch you anymore."  
  
"Mamoru, he moved next to Trunks. Why is your hand on my leg? GET IT OFF!"  
  
"Alright! Alright! I won't touch anyone...for now."   
  
"Now, SHHH!!! HOT onna coming this way!"  
  
Goten mouth opened wide as his tongue rolled out when he spotted a pair of long, smooth milky white, legs walking up to them. His eyes trailed up noticing the delicate curves she had and up to where her arms where crossed above her chest. His attention was at the neck now moving to see whom this beautiful figure belonged too.  
  
Goten faced ashen as he yelped in surprise backing into Trunks who was using the end of his shirt to wipe away the drool dripping from the corner of his mouth. Goten covered his eyes with his hands and rubbed them trying to get the image embedded in his mind out.   
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH.......I'm going to go blind! I'm going to go blind! My eyes! My eyes! Their burning! Why couldn't it be someone else? Why? Why? Kuso Usa-chan! I'm going to be scarred for life now!"  
  
" Are you saying that I'm so ugly that it blinded you? Huh Goten? AND why are you guys hiding behind the hedges? Trunks-kun why do you have bincoluars hanging around your neck?" Usagi then craned her neck to side so she could see behind them and spot Mirai Trunks holding his breathe and trying to camoflauge himself behind a tiny bush.   
  
"Mirai-kun? You're in on this too?" She shook her head in disbelief. " I would expect this from Trunks and definitly from Goten but not from you." She sent a glare at Goten who made a face at her.  
  
"Now just want a minute Usa-chan. Don't give us that I'm so disapointed in you speech. As I recall we weren't the only one who hid behind a bush to check out someone." Trunks replied as Usagi eyes widen. He smirked. 'Ha, gotcha Usa-chan.'  
  
" Hey, Goten remember the time when you, Mirai and I went to the clearing to train. And you said that you felt a familar ki around you that was quite similar to Usagi but you said it couldn't be her because she was at Kami House visiting Minako." Trunks nudge Goten in the ribs to get him to think back to that time.  
  
"OW, that hurt you know." Goten complained. "Demo, I DO recall that time." Goten smile grew wider as he remember the pecticular event. "Yes, Usagi would you care to tell us why I could feel your ki ?"   
  
" I-I-I don't know what you're trying to imply here Goteeen and Truuunks!" Usagi answered clenching her teeth together. She twiddle her thumbs together giving her most innocent expression.  
  
Goten then walked around Usagi. " Don't know what we're talking about ne? Then I'm just going to have to refresh your memory then." He clasped his hands together and placed them on his cheeks. Goten sighed deeply as he made his eyes huge and shiny, piping his voice up a notch. " Oh, he look so kawaii...to be the sweat on his body.."   
  
Usagi face turned bright red as she growled and grab Goten's ear plus Trunk since he was cracking up and drag them across to the otherside of the pool just to make sure that Mirai Trunks wouldn't pick up what they were saying.  
  
"Usa-chan, you're not going to leave me here with Mamoru are you?" Asked a nervous Mirai Trunks who was backing away from Mamoru, who was just about to place his arm around Mirai Trunks shoulder.   
  
"Mirai-kun, you're half-sayaijin for crying out loud, deal with him." Usagi replied over her shoulder with Goten and Trunks in tow who were trying to squirm away.  
  
Mamoru gave Mirai Trunks a wink and smiled widely, " So, Mirai HOW are you going to deal with me? Because I have a few ideas."  
  
Mirai shivered at the intense gaze Mamoru gave him. ' I'm half-sayaijin, I can do this.' "Back off Mamoru, I'm warning you." Mirai matched his gaze with a cold one. Mamoru took it the wrong way and thought it was a sign of affection, edged closer to Mirai Trunks.  
  
"Itai! Let go Usa-chan!"  
  
"Iie, not yet, Goten."  
  
" I think my earlobe has gone numb."  
  
" Oh, be quiet Trunks-kun."  
  
When she reached the pool and convenitly had them stand near the edge of the pool. Usagi finally dropped her death grip on the two halflings ears and crossed her arms above her chest. " I can't believe you almost embarassed me like that. I thought I lowered my ki enough to go undetected and if you did know it was me, why didn't you call me on it?"  
  
Goten and Trunks looked at each other and shrugged. Goten placed his right hand behind his head and grinned. " We figured that we could blackmail you later for it." Usagi sapphire eyes got huge after that comment but before she could say anything Trunks interrupted.  
  
"Demo, then we decided that since we know that YOU know that WE know that you liked Mirai Trunks, WE agree to help you out." Trunks winked at her.  
  
"We have a great idea too, that's sure to make Mirai Trunks realize his feelings for you. Make him jealous of course." Goten exclaimed as he held out his hands making it seem that it was the most obvious thing to do.  
  
Usagi blinked.  
  
She held her pointer finger on her lips in thought. " How? Pray tell?" ' I can't believe I'm actually going along with this.'   
  
"Easy, who do you think Mirai Trunks would actually believe that you would go out with?"   
  
Usagi looked at Trunks who looked at her, then she glanced back at Goten who nodded and looked back at Trunks.  
  
"I guess...I mean...we are comfortable with each other..ano...I just hopes this works though."  
  
" Don't worry Usa-chan, this is going to work out, since when did one of our plans backfire?"  
  
" Well, there was that time when ....and that other time...and of course remember when..."  
  
" Usa-chan, that's all in the past."  
  
Trunks grabbed Usagi hands and held it. " Do you trust us Usa-chan? We just want you to be happy."  
  
Usagi eyes water with happiness, " Baka Goten and Baka Trunks, you guys just have to be sweet don't you? Arigato, for your help demo, may I do something first?" She took a step forward causing the two to take a step back. Then she pushed the two half-saiyajins in the pool.   
  
" That's it! Mamoru back away from me or you'll seriously going to get hurt." Mirai Trunks advised to Mamoru who seemed to not be taking the hint. Mirai stood his ground, this guy was not listening, his only choice was to use force and if that meant knocking Mamoru out cold, then so be it.   
  
"Demo, Mirai would you like me to put suntan lotion on for you? It's getting pretty hot.." Mamoru suggested.  
  
A chill went down Mirai's spine and he snapped. He rushed towards Mamoru and punched him in his stomach, using enough force to send him spirling towards the side of the beach house, but not much to kill him. Mamoru body slammed agaisnt the wall and slide down with squirlies in his eyes.  
  
" I did warn you." Mirai Trunks shrugged and made his way to where Usagi was standing.  
  
"So what did you two find out?" Rei asked Pan and Bra. The girls waited patiently for the two half-saiyajins to answer. They used their sensitive hearings to overhear the conversation between Usagi, Goten and Trunks and the other one with Mirai Trunks and Mamoru.  
  
"Well, for Usa-chan's conversation, Goten and Trunks are helping her to make Mirai Trunks jealous. Demo, I didn't catch on how though." Pan reported.  
  
"Nani!? She's counting on them? Why didn't she ask us?" Rei questioned to the girls.  
  
"Then let's help Usa-chan also." Minako added.  
  
" Yeah, then we'll see who's idea would work ne?" Makoto grinned.  
  
" B-chan, how about Mirai Trunks one?" Ami asked.  
  
" Uhh, well..it seems that Pan and I will never have the chance to ever go out with Mamoru." Bra glumly replied. Pan nodded her head in agreement.  
  
" Why is that?"   
  
" He seems take a liking to Mirai-kun."   
  
" Nani!?" 


End file.
